Miraculous: Protectors and Guardians (SYOC Closed)
by Silver Dreamers
Summary: When Marinette's school opens up an exchange student program, it's only natural that she and her class are buzzing with excitement. But the exchange students all have something in common, something that may complicate Marinette's life as herself and as Ladybug. They have Miraculous! Miraculous SYOC. (Story events set at the beginning of Season 2) COAUTHOR: pinksakura271
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I'm super excited for this story!**

 **Can't wait to get started!**

* * *

Marinette was zooming across Paris, desperately trying not to be late for school. Of course, she was doing this in her Ladybug costume. She had her bag and everything around her waist, ready to go. The principal, Mr. Damocles, had said that there would be a special announcement at school today, and she didn't wanna be late.

"Okay, Marinette," She was telling herself as she landed on a rooftop, already in the process of zipping to another. "Pull it together. It wasn't your fault that you stayed up late fighting Hawkmoth's new Akuma victim!"

She swung right above a street full of cars, thinking about how much trouble she was going in. "And besides, if Cat Noir hadn't- never mind. I just gotta get to class!"

She landed on a rooftop, sprinting across. "Oh, man, I can't be late! I hope I'm not late!"

She finished her little swinging spree and landed behind the school, transforming into Marinette and running towards her class room.

"Hurry!" Her kwami, Tikki, was telling her as they transformed back. "You don't wanna be late!"

"I know, Tikki, I know!" Marinette said, hastily stuffing her kwami in her bag.

She ran quickly across the main hall, entering her classroom. To her dismay, Mr. Damocles was already there, explaining something to her class.

The principal paused, looking at Marinette, as did the rest of the class. Marinette could feel their eyes on her as she stood there with a horrified look on her face. She was late! Everyone held that stare with her, until she broke it, going towards her seat, her face burning red.

"Sorry, sorry!" She was saying as she walked quickly to her seat. Immediately the whole class got riled up after Marinette's interruption.

"Wow, that's just like Marinette." Chloé was saying. "Always late, and she's not even fashionable!" She began laughing nastily, with Sabrina laughing beside her.

The red on Marinette's face didn't go away, instead it went deeper with anger. Why did Chloé always have to be so mean? She knew that no one liked her right? Marinette thought.

Her anger bubbled inside her, but it miraculously subsided as a hand patted her back. Marinette's head whirled around to see someone's hand patting her back.

It was Adrien, she found to her delight, as she whirled around. He smiled his beautiful smile, which looked perfect on his smooth face, with his emerald green eyes, his perfect-

She was interrupted by Mr. Damocles as he began talking again, turning her head back around in attention.

The principal cleared his throat, beginning his speech again. "Well, class, as I was saying, the school has decided to participate in a foreign exchange program. Students from all around the world shall be staying taking classes here. I've chosen this particular class to be a host for most of the exchange students."

The students were in a buzz until Mr. Damocles cleared his throat. "The school has arranged a dorm for the students to live in, not too far from the school. They'll be taking classes, just like you are."

The principal took a long, hard pause as he looked at the students. "I trust that you'll be able to behave around these students, representing our school well."

He looked at the students again. "That will be all for today, have a good day, students!"

The students rushed out of the classroom, buzzing among themselves about the new exchange students.

* * *

Allright, here's the SYOC Form! I've already decided the Miraculouses, so you can look on my profile for it!

Here's the form anyway!

Name:

Gender:

Age: (14-15)

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Miraculous:

Appearance:(Please be detailed!)

Personality:(Please be detailed!)

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Flaws:

Fears:

Fighting Style:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Background:

How did they get their Miraculous?

Thoughts on Miraculous:

Why Did They Become A Hero or Heroine?

Who are they outside of the hero life?

How do they cry?

Who Do They Look Up To?

Most Embarrassing Story?

Favourite Food/ Drink/ Desserts:


	2. The Beginning (Part 1)

**Hey there everyone! I'm so excited to put my idea on fanfiction, or put 'pen to paper', so to speak! First of all, I want to thank everyone that submitted an OC. To the ones that got accepted, I want you to know that it wasn't easy. Throughout the process, I had to take in many factors into account, and many more that people brought into mind.**

 **For example, many of the backstories on how people got their Miraculous were repetitive, saving people that would give them the Miraculous. One can only have that so many times in a story before it gets repetitive. Detail and being written well was also a factor. Lots of detail didn't mean instant win, as I needed well written characters. Thankfully, I think I got those.**

 **I also judged them based on how they would work on my story. I wanted them to be diverse in their personalities. I couldn't have everyone act the EXACT same way, I needed someone to differ on their opinions.**

 **And lastly, was a factor that was brought up to me not too long after the process began. I had to take nationality into account. The exchange students were supposed to be from around the world, and most of the students were from America. Now, I understand that America is the most diverse place in the world, and ethnicity wasn't a problem.**

 **But the exchange program was supposed to be from around the world. So on account of that, I had to refuse some characters that were from America. I'm sorry, but that's the way it had to be.**

 **Now that we've gotten past all that negativity, let's begin the story! I'm really excited about this, so let's begin!**

* * *

One Akuma villain. One was all it took to upset Marinette's schedule. Especially after she had taken such care to plan out everything exactly so her schedule wouldn't be upset.

She was at the Paris Airport runway, as Ladybug, fighting an Akuma victim with the ability to manipulate gravity. On top of that, there were two Akuma victims this time. They were twin teenagers, one boy and one girl, for some reason. Hawkmoth never really akumatized more than person at a time. Maybe since the two were twins, it was different, but Marinette didn't really know. However, as hard as it was, she was lucky that she had help.

Cat Noir had taken on one of the twins, leading the boy villain away from the victims at the airport. Even though the girl had blocked off all the exits and sealed civilians in the airport center, Ladybug was sure she could handle this. She was grateful too, but she had better things to do than this.

Her mind drifted back to the day that she had brought the book that she had stolen from Adrien to the old guy that Tikki had led her to. The old man had introduced himself as Master Fu, and had taken the book. In a mysterious and cryptic way, he thanked her, then rushed her out.

Tikki had said to wait until Master Fu called her back, and wait she did. Then, the exchange program was announced. Marinette did wonder what the new students would be like, but she was focused more on Adrien...

She was snapped out of her mind as the Akuma victim flung her back, using telekinesis. 'Positon', she was calling herself. 'Negaton', was her brother. Either way, she was sent flying into a large gas tank. Things like that tend not to matter when you're fighting an evil villain.

"Ow..." She said as she rubbed her shoulder. She was sure it was bruised, but treatment would have to wait. She then quickly rolled out of the day to avoid chunks of the runway being flung at her.

Positon cackled wickedly as she flung chunk after chunk at Ladybug. "You can try all you want, but you can't escape me!"

Marinette dodged again and again, each chunk nearing closer with each dodge. Marinette appreciated her lucky stars as she dodged yet another chunk of debris. With a twirl of her yo-yo, she smashed through yet another chunk of debris, covering her eyes from the crumbling dust.

Uncovering her eyes quickly, she smirked as she stood defiantly against Positon, listening to the cheers of the crowd trapped in the center. Apparently her lucky stars were appreciated by them as well.

Positon growled as she heard cheering for...Ladybug? She turned to the center, seeing the delight on the faces of the people. They weren't supposed to be cheering for that bug! She, Positon, was the real star! Her powers made her important!

She growled. It looked like she hadn't gotten _everything_ that HawkMoth promised her. HawkMoth had told her and her brother and their powers would make them important! They wouldn't ever be ignored and mistreated again!

 _"Oh, well...",_ Positon grumbled in her mind, watching the Bug's insufferable grin grow by the second. She would just have to work a little harder to get exactly what she wanted. At least it wouldn't be that hard to do with her new powers.

With a wave of her left hand, she suddenly caused 2 chunks to appear on either side of Ladybug. Before the Bug could react, she waved her right hand, causing the chunks to squeeze her. Positon cackled as she could hear the citizens inside the center, desperately shouting for Ladybug to break free. Now she would attain her goal!

 _Now!_ A voice sounded in Positon's head, eyes glowing purple as HawkMoth was talking to her. _Ladybug's Miraculous! Take it now! Take it!_

Positon refocused on Ladybug, who hadn't figured a way out yet. She grinned, levitating herself closer to Ladybug, fingers outstretched to snatch her Miraculous. This was it! Ladybug would be brought down to her knees!

* * *

Cecilia Roserade was growing impatient. Was the Bug going to finish this or what? She snuck a peek in her purse, checking her kwami, Deerja. A brown chibi deer stared back at her, eyes silently urging her to do something.

Cecilia hastily looked around, pink eyes scanning her surroundings. She gazed at the other exchange students around her, each focused on the battle ensuing outside. She couldn't explain how she knew, but they would easily notice her dissappearance. She took the crowd around her into notice as well; it would be too hard to slip away from here anyway.

Her attention turning back to the battle, she realized that it would only get worse if it kept going this way. Now, Cecilia couldn't care less about Ladybug. In her opinion, she wasn't the hero that Paris deserved. But the people were trapped here. If Positon had her way, this day wouldn't end well for them.

She had to do something, she realized. _But what?_ She asked herself. Little did she know, people around her were having similar thought processes.

* * *

Ladybug struggled against her holdings, desperately trying to keep her Miraculous out of the literal outstretched fingers of Positon as the villainess inched closer. She looked around, but seemed to be nothing around her that could help.

Positon's face seemed to be stuck in a literal perma-grin as her fingers curled towards Ladybug's earrings. This was it! Her dreams were literally in her reach! She could hear the crowds cheering for her- what was that noise!

Positon's head whirled around, turning to the crowd trapped in the center! Her body trembled as she realized what the noise was. They were booing her! Her! How dare they! She looked closer and saw that some kids were the ringleaders of the whole thing. With fury in her eyes, she floated closer to the center.

While Positon was distracted, Marinette felt the tension on the debris holding lessen. The Heroine managed to slip out, allowing the debris to crumble. Realizing that Positon would be distracted, she knew that she had to take this chance.

Letting her yo-yo spin into the air, she cried out, "Lucky Charm!"

In a flash, 3 new yo-yos appeared in her hands. Ladybug wondered what these were for, but as she looked around, she saw 3 different hooks along the wall of the center that Positon was currently ranting at.

Quickly, she aimed one, linking onto a hook.

With this success, she slung another one. Once more, it latched onto the hook. Smirking, Marinette slung the last one, allowing it to grab onto the last hook. The heroine then began to pull, trying to loosen the wall.

Meanwhile, Positon was channeling her rage at the crowd when she noticed some people looking upwards. Some were even pushing against the window for some reason. Curiosity getting the better of her, she looked upwards. To her dismay, three of Ladybug's yo-yos were latched onto the wall and beginning to pull it off!

In a split second, Positon turned to Ladybug with a look of fury. The Bug smirked, pulling hard. Positon turned, only to be smashed by a concrete wall. With Positon buried in debris, the crowd cheered as a silver bracelet rolled over to Ladybug's feet. Taking no chances, she squished it under her foot, freeing the dark Akuma inside.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug said as the Akuma started trying to escape.

"Time to de-evilize!" She cried out, touching her yo-yo and slinging it towards the Akuma. The yo-yo snatched it in its grasp, flying back to Ladybug. The freedom crowd cheered as the yo-yo landed in her hands.

Ladybug smiled and opened up the yo-yo, letting the white butterfly free. "Bye, bye little butterfly."

Next step was to restore the airport, Marinette realized as she stared around, seeing the damage her battle with Positon had done. Luckily fixing it would only take a matter of seconds.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She said, tossing the 3 yo-yos in the air. They burst into red and black sparkles, zooming around the airport. They fixed the holes in the strip, put back the wall, and allowed the crowd to get out of the center. The girl that was turned into Positon was freed from the debris as well, and helped up by some people.

Ladybug smiled as the crowd cheered for her, the people walking out of the center. However, Marinette could swear that she had to do something...

Looking at some faces in the crowd, she remembered. The exchange students had arrived today, on this flight, and had been trapped in the center! But that wasn't all! The school has holding a welcome party for the exchange students, and she had volunteered to help plan it! The party was today and Marinette had promised to help out!

"Excuse me?" She asked one of the female exchange students, smiling sheepishly. "Um, could you please tell the time? I'm kinda in a hurry!"

The student smiled, checking her black and white watch. "Yeah, sure I can tell you! It's the least that I can do for you after what you did here! It's around 3:00!"

Ladybug smiled outward, but on the inside, she was freaking out! She was a whole hour late! Did the fight really take that long?!

"Thanks for the help!" Marinette said quickly, running off the airport and slinging away to the nearest rooftop.

Flying through the air, Ladybug slung to rooftop after rooftop. She just hoped that she could get there in time! No, not in time, just get there!

Amidst her thoughts, her yo-yo suddenly began beeping. Ladybug took it out and hastily picked up, being greeted by the sight of Cat Noir. He had a sheepish look on his face and there seemed to be a lot of noise in the background. And was she hearing...an elephant?

"Hey milady!" The hero greeted. "Taken care of your villain I hope?"

"Yes Cat Noir!" Ladybug said hurriedly. "Anything you need from me?"

Cat Noir pointed his thumb to the scene behind him. "Well, I could kinda use some-" The hero began, but was cut off by Ladybug.

"Sorry, Cat, I've got somewhere to be!" She said, cutting him off. She quickly turned off the yo-yo and shoved it away. Out of nowhere her timer began nearing 2 minutes.

She groaned internally as she brushed a pigeon off of her face. How could she be so late?!

* * *

Adrien sighed as he tiredly walked towards the revenue the school had rented out for the exchange students' welcome party. How could he be so late?

He sighed. He had had to make a quick stop back at his home to take a much needed shower from his battle with Negaton. He couldn't quite remember whose idea it was to split the two up. His? Or Ladybug's? It didn't matter anyway. As Cat Noir, of course, he was pretty awesome as a superhero. But it was always Ladybug who freed the Akuma.

The best that he could do was to trap in the sewers with the help of a crowbar, an anvil, a pigeon, a churro, a circus elephant, and some well wasted camenbert. (It would be better for Adrien if no one asked.)

Anyways, Adrien, as Cat Noir of course, had tried to contact Ladybug, but she had cut off his request for help, as she probably had something to do. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. Splitting up hadn't been a good idea in the first place.

He turned around the corner, walking up the steps and entering the place. However, Marinette appeared right beside him, exhausted as well. The girl trudged right by him, not even noticing him.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien said, grabbing her shoulder. "You're tired as well?"

Marinette whirled around, face red. It seems like she only does the around me, Adrien thought. Marinette was waving her hands around frantically.

"Uh, yes!" She said. "I was swinging around the city all day! Well, not swinging around, cause I can't ACTUALLY swing, but like running around, you know?"

Adrien smiled. "All right, let's go inside then!"

Marinette nodded, walking with him to the party room they had rented. Going in, they saw that the decorations were almost done. There were some balloons and tables decorated, but for the most part, the party room left something to be desired.

Adrien let out a sigh as he spotted what the problem was. At the center of the room, Alya and Chloé were fighting over what kind of decorations they were gonna have for the party.

"The exchange students are new here!" Chloé was saying, having Sabrina hold up a flyer with her face on it. "They need MY face to reassure them of how tiny and pathetic their lives are in comparison to mine!"

Alya frowned, getting up in Chloé's face. "Come on! We need to show them how things go in Paris! And you're NOT one of them!" She gestured to a pile of Ladybug and Cat Noir themed decorations. "It would be better to show them our gratitude for Ladybug and Cat Noir! They DID just stop two supervillains earlier."

Marinette went to her best friend's side, glaring at Chloé. "Believe or not, Chloé, all of Paris doesn't revolve around you! At least Cat Noir and especially Ladybug actually do something to help out."

Alya smiled at her friend, grateful for the assistance. "Yeah! You guys are with me, right?" She looked at the other students that had signed up for helping out with the party.

The other students around them murmured in agreement in Alya's plan, leading to Chloé becoming infuriated.

"What?!" She shrieked, snatching the poster from Sabrina, knocking the girl over in the process. "OBVIOUSLY, the perfect way to do this is to do it my way! Are you all seriously gonna stand there and tell me otherwise?"

The blonde would've gone farther, but she was stopped by someone putting their hands on her shoulders. She whirled around, ready to lose it, turning around to see Adrien there.

"Chloé, they DO have a point. Ladybug and Cat Noir do a lot to help out. Why not show the exchange students how much they do for us?" He said, giving her a small smile.

Chloé huffed, snuggling closer to Adrien, causing Marinette to go red with fury. "Fine, but only because they are CLOSE to the level of popularity I'm at."

Seeing that the argument was settled, Alya began going over what decorations they needed to put up, and how quickly they needed to do it. Marinette was by her side at all times, also helping out with making some decorations.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

Marinette was standing in front of the doors to the party room, Alya by her side. She looked up at the exchange students gathered in front of her.

Today was the day they would officially be welcomed to not only her school, but the whole of Paris as well. She took a deep breath. then smiled.

"Hello, everyone! I wanna welcome all of you!"

* * *

 **And now for the ending note. I wanna say...I will NEVER take this long to update this great story again. I promise. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, I'll get to introducing all the OCS! And don't worry about Negaton, he'll be back soon! And with more heroes than ever before stop him! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. The Beginning (Part 2)

**And I failed in getting this one out too... Man, I suck as a writer, feeling like I'm letting you all down. Well, on with the show.**

* * *

Marinette smiled at the exchange students after she finished talking, gesturing for Alya to open the doors to the party room. "I want to the be the first to welcome you not only to Paris but to our school community." She giggled inwardly, thinking how she already had, as Ladybug back at the airport.

"It's your day. We have many places to explore from the Eiffel Tower to the tour of the school. I swear you all will love Paris as much as we do. Of course, we can't forget the heroes of Paris that protect us either." She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her right ear. She noticed a few of the students shift determinedly at that statement, but brushed it aside for now.

"With all that said," She continued, nodding to Alya, who had her hands on the doors, "Let's welcome you all in! Take it away Alya!"

Alya then smiled at her best friend. "Gotcha!" She said, opening the doors, revealing all the work they had done that afternoon. It was a large party room, red and black streamers adorning the ceilings, and surrounding walls, giving off her colors for all to see. The table they had were decorated in the same theme, red and black tablecloths making a home for a fantastic spread, which was made up of some of the finest foods Paris (or rather, Chloé) had to offer.

There was also a dance floor, made of pure white marble, and stands with black and red scented candles making up the bulk of the light they gave off across the room. Along with all this, by the door the exchange students would come in through, there were tables with Ladybug and Cat Noir masks, which Alya had specifically bought for the students to wear.

The exchange students stood still for a moment, Marinette taking delight in their expressions of awe and excitement. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on in!"

At those words, the students headed on in through the opened door, being greeted by Adrien, Chloé, and the others, and overall beginning to enjoy the party. The party looked out to be a swimming success, at least in Marinette's eyes.

Marinette smiled, looking at them, as Alya came up beside her, bumping her shoulder. "Hey!" The bluenette said, playfully, bumping her friend back. "What was that for?"

Alya grinned, gesturing her hand outwards to the party. "Well, isn't this amazing? I mean, we actually pulled this off!"

"Despite Chloé's obsessive antics and Adrian and I being late, you mean?" Marinette said, retuning Alya's smile.

Alya playfully frowned, and pressed her finger on Marinette's nose. "Well, yes, despite all that, and now we can enjoy the party we've made for ourselves!"

Marinette frowned slightly. "But... it should really be for the exchange students, shouldn't it? We did this all for them.."

Alya sighed, gesturing to Chloé, who was currently making quite a lot of progress on wiping out the more fancier bits of food. "Come on, if Chloé can do it, why shouldn't you?"

Marinette glared at Alya, humphing as she looked away from Chloé. "Why would you ever lower me to the standards of that brat?!"

Alya gave a devious grin, not to be deterred. "Well, just guess who's wasting away on the dance floor, waiting for a partner?" She turned Marinette's head to look at the said dance floor, allowing her to see Adrien dancing alone.

Marinette gasped, turning to Alya with a grin, blueberry hair swaying. "Oh my gosh! Adrien's alone! On the dance floor! And I can dance! With him!"

Alya grinned and walked Marinette through the door, and into the party. She pushed Marinette through the crowd from behind, giving her one last push, getting her onto the dance floor. Marinette gave a small yelp, her heels clicking on the floor and she looked around.

Standing just a few inches in front of her was none other than Adrien Agreste, himself, looking as handsome as ever, blonde hair was done perfectly, green eyes shining. Marinette pulled herself together, smiling at him as she walked forward.

"Hey there!" She said, doing her best not to mess up her words, an ongoing struggle for her. "G-Guess you decided to enjoy the party?"

Adrien smiled, his perfect white teeth showing, rubbing the back of his head. "I know it's really for the exchange students, but we put a lot of effort into this, so I thought that I could at least have a bit of fun! Although I'm starting to have second thoughts..."

Marinette blinked, her face beginning to turn slightly red as she shook her head vehemently. "O-Of course you able be should to!" She replied, slightly messing up her words.

Adrien brushed it off, smiling as he extended his hand to her. "Well, dancing alone gets boring after a while, ya know? So, how about you share this one with me, Marinette?"

Marinette looked at the hand outstretched in front of her, then at Adrien, and then back again. "Y-Yes!" She said, taking Adrien's hand eagerly.

* * *

Megan Harper was currently enjoying the party, as one of the 12 exchange students that were there. She was currently making quite the progress with the caramel apple slices that had been served, as they were one of her favorite desserts. As she was finishing off what had to have been her 7th, she felt a tugging down at the bottom of her dress.

Momentarily startled, Megan looked down at the ground to see her kwami tugging the bottom of her dress, eyes demanding. Sighing in annoyance, Megan crouched down to scoop up her kwami, stuffing the black and white creature inside her light brown hair, making sure no one caught sight of her kwami.

"What the heck are you thinking, Bamboo?!" Megan whispered, her green eyes irritated, her voice on the verge of a hiss. "You could've been seen!"

The panda kwami sighed, causing Megan to feel her warm breath on her hair. "I'm sorry... but ever since we've gotten here, I've gotten this weird feeling! Like, something really familiar is here!"

Megan frowned slightly, taking yet another caramelized apple slice. "Please don't tell me if it's an Akuma or whatever. This is HawkMoth's _home turf._ Of course, there'd be an Akuma sooner or later. Why don't we just leave it to Ladybug and Cat Noir while we're here? It's _their_ city."

Bamboo huffed, seeing Megan put the slice in her mouth. "Maybe if you would stop _stuffing_ your face, you could sense it too!"

Megan grinned to herself, knowing full well Bamboo wasn't the type to sense these kinds of things that well. "You know all too well I can't do stuff as you kwamis can. Believe me, you've tried to drum it into me far too many times. Can't you just tell me what you're sensing?"

Bamboo went silent for a bit, which Megan interpreted perfectly. "... You don't even know, do you?" She said, her long hair swaying as she shook her head in mock disappointment, going back to eating.

"...Just keep stuffing your face like a pig, see how fat you'll get.." Bamboo retorted after a bit, huffing to herself.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me! You should've gotten the pig Miraculous! Why you obtained the Panda is beyond me!"

"Take that back now, Bamboo!"

* * *

Melissa Gray currently had her hands on her hips, letting out a sigh as she looked over to the dance floor, seeing Marinette dancing with Adrien. She leaned against the wall behind her, her bright orange hair swaying, letting out a murmur that only her best friend could hear.

"This party's great and all... but I wanted to dance with the blonde cute one.. why'd that bluenette get to him first?" She let out.

Her best friend, Cecilia Roserade was right beside her, smiling as she placed her hand on Melissa's shoulder. "Come on, Melissa, it's not the end of the world, is it? You can ask him to dance to your heart's content when they separate, okay?"

Melissa smiled at her friend sweetly. "Thanks, Cecilia," She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her right ear. "But don't you think this party is still overdoing it?"

Cecilia nodded, knowing what she was getting at. They'd been friends long enough to pick up on these things. "Yeah, there's still that one Akuma victim out there... isn't there?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure it's the male one," Melissa replied, having caught up with the whole Akuma crisis that had occurred earlier today. "Cat Noir had to take him on by himself, meaning Ladybug couldn't devilize this time."

Cecilia sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Leave it to that Bug to mess up. That Akuma's not gonna cause anything but trouble. We'd better head out then, right?"

Melissa looked around, at their fellow exchange students, and the others. The party certainly was big and loud enough for them to slip away. "We are the guests here... it'd probably make a scene if we left right now. Let's hold off a while, ok?"

"But what about the Akuma?" Cecilia asked, frowning to herself, thinking about her Kwami fast asleep in the folds of her dress. "You know what happens when they aren't devilized..."

Melissa held her head in her hands, frowning. "I guess we'll have to leave it to Ladybug and Cat Noir, wherever they are." She said, not knowing that they were dancing together right on the dance floor, just a few feet away.

* * *

Edwin Dias was currently sitting at the makeshift bar the students had set up, staring down two drinks, one brightly colored in a tropical fashion, and one a deep shade of caramel. Dark blue eyes shifted from drink to drink, eyes peering through thin-rimmed glasses, Edwin's face one of pure concentration.

"Now..." He said to himself, running his right hand through his curly dark brown hair, which fell around his face. "Which one should I pick?"

"I'd actually recommend the colorful one." A voice said from right behind him. Edwin turned around to see a pale looking girl, her orange hair done in curls that fell around her face.

"People that I've met tend to enjoy those kinds of drinks more than the traditional kind." She continued, taking a seat next to Edwin with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Edwin asked, giving her a sheepish grin. "I don't really have much experience with these things, in fact, this is my first time trying out a drink..."

"Yeah, being underage will do that to you, won't it?" The girl said, giggling a bit. "My name's Samantha by the way, nice to meet you!"

"My name's Edwin," Edwin replied, adjusting his glasses in what he hoped to be a cool looking fashion. "You're an exchange student like me, right?"

"Yeah!" Samantha said, giving Edwin a nod. "It took quite a bit to get my parents to let me come, but it was worth it! I'm so excited to be here in Paris!"

"Your parents didn't let you come so easily, huh?" Edwin said, half thinking aloud. He took the caramel colored drink for himself, passing the tropical one to Samantha. "Well, since you've helped me make up my mind about the drinks, how about you have this one?"

Samantha gave Edwin a sad smile, appreciating the gesture, but shook her head, passing it back his way. "Actually, I can't drink alcohol..." She said, trailing off, her eyes looking anywhere but Edwin.

Seeing that she didn't wanna talk about it more, Edwin decided not to pry, pushing both drinks aside. "Ah, the drinks don't matter." He said dismissively, seeing that she was looking down. In an attempt to make her feel better, he stood up, offering her his hand.

"Um, Samantha, you wanna dance with me?"

* * *

"If you're going to play Dragon Ball Fighterz, play it right, why don't you?" David Mitchelli said, a grin on his face. To his delight, he had found that the party had a game corner, which made dressing up a lot more bearable. He was currently obliterating a kid that went to school here, his name was Kim, and having fun doing it.

"Dude, how are you landing these combos? We're both athletes, how can you be so much better than me?" Kim said frantically, his fingers working the controller to the best of his ability. "Goku Black shouldn't be able to play like that!"

"I'm just that good, I guess!" David replied, chuckling to himself as he KO'ed Kim's 3rd and final character, Perfect Cell, on the screen. "And the win goes to me!"

Seeing his character beaten, Kim sighed loudly, holding his head in his hands. "Man, your Goku Black is practically impossible to beat..."

David gave Kim a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his short light brown hair, giving him his free hand. "Well, good game, right?"

The two shook hands, before a pretentious scoff drew David's attention, causing him to look in the direction of a kid behind him. The kid looked about a year younger than David, his face a dark tan. His hair was long and all over the place, falling around his head, some locks dangling over his face.

"Hey, we're just having fun over here, what's the problem?" David asked, giving him a challenging grin. "What, you think you're better than me? Come on, what's your name?"

The guy simply rolled his eyes at David. "The name's Angel, if you must know, and the problem is that all you jocks are the same. Competition is all you strive for, it's honestly quite sad if you think about it."

David frowned, everything this guy just said ticked him off somehow. "And you think you're better than me somehow?"

"I don't think, I know. It takes an intellectual to know this game right and proper." Angel retorted, taking Kim's controller, sitting down next to David, and selected his Fighterz team. "Why don't I prove it to you?"

* * *

Emily Turner was trying to keep herself busy at the party, but her mind kept drifting towards the Akuma attacks, specifically the ones that had happened just recently. She and some of the other exchange students were there at the airport when Positon had attacked, but she remembered the news saying that Cat Noir had dealt with another on his own...

"What's got you so worried, Emily?" A high pitched voice asked, from Emily's purse.

"It's just the Akuma attacks, you know?" Emily answered, blowing her loose bangs from her face. "I witnessed one of them first hand, why aren't we out there helping?"

"Never mind that!" The voice answered, a small, cream-colored pegasus like creature popping its head out. "I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir are on the case!"

"But Fledge, I saw one of those attacks first hand!" Emily persisted. "We should've done at least something to help!"

"And what, ruin your secret identity?" Fledge said, munching on an apple slice that he had procured from the banquet. "Just leave your worrying for your own city, okay?"

"But-" Emily began to say before Fledge cut her off.

"Come on, this is a party!" He said, flying up to the folds of her hair, hiding in it. "Go find a boy or something! Like that nice one!"

Emily looked in the way Fledge directed her, seeing a boy dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. He was making conversation with the students that were here, cracking jokes and enjoying himself. Messy jet black hair adorned his face dyed blue at the ends, falling down around it in bangs. She vaguely remembered his name was Sam Blackwell...

Aside from joking with the resident students, he was also waking conversation with a girl, one with flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was pale, but her body language was gentle and kind, and it practically radiated off of her. Emily wasn't sure of her name, but it was on the tip of her tounge.

"Sure, he looks like a nice guy, and he's talking to a nice girl," Emily admitted, snatching Fledge from her hair and shoving him back into her purse. "But what about the Akuma?"

Fledge was silent in the purse for a few seconds, before speaking. "Hey, Emily?"

"Yeah?" The girl asked, curious as to what Fledge wanted.

"Just go talk to the guy already."

"...Fine."

* * *

While the party for the exchange students was taking place, 18-year-old Lara Cross was walking down the street, all the way on the other side of the city, feeling depressed, alone, and overall rejected. People gave her sideways glances, glances that contained fear in their eyes.

It wasn't like she could blame them however, after all, it wasn't that long since she had been Positon, the Akuma villain. She vaguely remembered attacking the airport and using gravity like powers to battle Ladybug. She was grateful to Ladybug for stopping her, though, and wished she had the chance to thank her. But...

Looking downwards to avoid the glaring eyes, she wondered if being devilized was supposed to make her feel better. She had initially hoped it did, but the very feelings that got her Akumatized remained. She still felt alone, rejected by everyone around her, although it was worse now. But what hurt most of all? She had no idea where her brother was after being devilized. Did Ladybug even help him?

These thoughts were running through her head as she bumped into someone in front of her, falling backward with an "eep!". She would've hit the ground for sure, but a hand grabbed her own, halting her fall.

It was a boy, she realized, as he pulled her back up to her feet. He was tall, probably around 6 feet, and had white skin, which probably meant he was American. Shaggy brown hair adorned his head, barely groomed, with warm ice blue eyes gazing right at her. He was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo, so he was most likely going to a party somewhere.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, as soon as he had gotten her back on her feet, straightening the collar of his tuxedo.

"Um... yeah," Lara answered, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry for bumping into you..."

"Don't worry about that," The boy said, giving her a big, almost wolfish grin. "My name's Phelan by the way, what's yours?"

"Oh, my name's Lara," She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her right ear. "Um, what's with your outfit?"

"Oh, this?" Phelan said, fidgeting with his collar some more. "Oh, I'm going to a welcoming party for this exchange student program I'm here for!"

"So you're not just a tourist." Lara murmured to herself, before speaking louder. "Anyway, what are you doing here? That program's party already started."

"Wait, what?" Phelan cried out, surprised. "But I was told-"

"So you're lost, are you?" Lara cut in, giving the younger boy a sigh. "You want me to take you there? I've got nothing better to do with my time."

"Sure, that'd be great!" Phelan said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Honestly, I'm lucky I bumped into you..." He trailed off as Lara suddenly had gotten a horrified look on her face. Her eyes were widened, horrifyingly so, and her body was completely rigid as she kept murmuring something over and over again.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Phelan asked, his voice switching to a more comforting tone, as he inched closer to her. "You okay, Lara?"

But Lara shook her head slightly, murmuring frantically to herself again, although Phelan was now close enough to hear it. "No, not here, not him, why him?!"

"Who?" Phelan asked, placing his hands on Lara's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Who's here?"

Lara suddenly shoved him hard, however, sending him down onto the sidewalk, quickly running in the opposite direction from where she had initially come, leaving the boy behind. Running as fast as she could, she felt a presence moving towards her, one that she distinctly remembered from being Positon.

To confirm her fears, at that very moment, a man came crashing down in front of her, causing Lara to shriek out loud. Whereas her Positon suit had been a pink and black skin-tight suit with a cowl that covered all but her mouth and chin, the person in front of her was another story. His suit had a blue and black theme, and as opposed to her skin-tight suit, his was more reminiscent of a knights suit of armor, with a similar cowl that covered all but his mouth and chin.

"My dear sister." He said in a menacing voice, outstretching his hand. "It seems you have lost your way as Positon, a most unfortunate turn of events, but easily fixed if you'll let me."

"Devon?!" Lara said, slowly inching toward her Akumatized brother. "I-I thought Ladybug fixed you?"

"It's Negaton now, my dear." Her brother returned, wrinkling his nose at the mention of his old name. "And Ladybug? That Bug barely even fought me, much less 'fixed' me. Didn't you realize HawkMoth's given us everything we wanted?"

"We wanted to be noticed," Lara said, hesitantly. "When did we ever want to be evil?"

"Have you not heard of 'necessary evils'? It seems you were better educated on the subject when you were Positon." Negaton said, moving towards Lara, grabbing her hand tightly.

"Wait, stop!" Lara said, struggling to pull her hand free. "Devon, don't do this!"

"As I said, my name is Negaton. Use that name when addressing me, dear sister." He said, beginning to use his power to levitate the two into the air, the blue parts of his suit glowing. The two began to rise into the sky, Negaton's hand still gripped tightly to Lara's wrist. As they did so, Negaton pulled out a helmet reminiscent of a knight's helm, making sure it was on tightly.

"Please someone, anyone, help me!" Lara screamed frightfully as she was carried up into the sky and away with Negaton.

Meanwhile, still on the floor, Phelan got up rather slowly, rubbing the back of his head, groaning. "Man, that girl has a heck of a shove..." He said, dusting himself off as soon as he was back on his feet. Looking around for the girl, his eyes widened as he spotted her rapidly floating away from him, an Akuma villain taking her.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap!" Phelan said hurriedly as he ran into an alleyway, making sure to be out of sight. Once he did so, he took a gray wolf-like creature out of his tuxedo, waking it up immediately.

"Hey, Lupo, wake up!" Phelan said urgently, shaking his kwami a bit. "We've got trouble right now!"

The kwami yawned, before floating out of Phelan's hands, wagging his little tail, opening his light blue eyes, quickly paying attention to Phelan, the tiredness in his eyes replaced by focus and attention. "Trouble, Master? Is it an Akuma victim?"

Phelan nodded, pulling up his left sleeve, showing a silver bracelet with the image of a wolf's head engraved on it. "You catch on quick, don't you? Well, let's get started!"

"Yes, Master!" Lugo barked, his little body determined.

"Lupo, Fangs Out!"

* * *

 **And that's it for that chapter. Sorry to break it off on with a cliffhanger again, but I promise, the OCs will settle in and this Positon/Negaton mess will be resolved by next chapter. If you didn't see your OC in this chapter, it's cause the introductions were getting rather repetitive.**

 **So, in order to keep it from bogging down the story, I cut a few ones out. Don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter for sure! So, how'd you like this one? Let me know in your reviews please!**


	4. Update

**Alright guys, I'm sorry that this isn't a new Miraculous SYOC chapter, but I just wanna provide an update as to how it's going. Seeing as I wanna wrap up the whole introduction of the OCs in the next chapter, as well as the whole Positon/Negaton thing, it's proving to be a hell of a chapter, right now at 3,765 words, with more to be done.**

 **I'm working hard on it, however, and I'll try to have it out by next week. Just bear with me, okay?**


	5. The Beginning (Part 3)

**Well, this chapter certainly didn't come out that fast, to be honest. Well, hopefully, the length will make up for this, and I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon! This chapter was actually going to be way longer than what it is now, but I decided to cut some for the next chapter, when all this mess will really be sorted out. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

"Lupo, Fangs Out!" Phelan called out, raising his bracelet high into the air as his kwami rapidly swirled around him, while his bracelet, the Wolf Miraculous, began to glow and shine and surge with power that gave off a gray shine, illuminating the barren alley.

"Yes, master!" Lupo cried, flying right into his master's bracelet, causing it to shine with an even brighter silver sheen. The bracelet still shining, the light traveled to Phelan's body, encompassing him with its power as the light began to spread and shine harsher, covering his body with its energy. With the sound of a wolf's howl ringing through the alleyway and out into the night sky, a suit formed on him, a mask hiding his face.

With a flash of brilliant light, Phelan leaped out of the alley, landing on the rooftops and breaking into a sprint, unable to keep a grin off of his face. As the light eventually dimmed, he was revealed to be wearing a skin-tight gray leather jumpsuit with high collars lined with white fur, a metal belt tied across his hips, black motorcycle boots, as well as navy blue gloves with wolf claws engraved where his fingers were. To top it off, a jagged mask covered his eyes, which were now wider than before, his eyes now a dark blue with light blue pupils.

The few Parisians that were still awake and on the streets were treated to a real sight as the Wolf Miraculous user, Alpha Grey, revealed himself leaping through the night sky. Needless to say, many of them took out phones and other recording devices, making sure to share the footage on all kind of social media. Phelan couldn't help but smirk as he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, he wasn't exactly planning to make a public reveal during his time here. Needless to say, Alpha Grey made sure to keep his eyes to the sky, looking for any sign of Lara.

It wasn't too long before he spotted her, still being held by her own brother, now an Akumatized victim calling himself Negaton. Lara herself was still struggling frantically, screaming for any form of help as Negaton carried her off in a westward direction, seemingly unaware that Phelan was currently pursuing him. Narrowing his eyes upon seeing this, Alpha Grey went faster, while not being able to swing from rooftop to rooftop like Ladybug, he was definitely faster than her, allowing for him to be able to quickly began to gain ground on them, his legs moving as fast as they could.

If he was wondering where Negaton could be possibly taking his sister, however, his answer quickly came to him, as the building where the school that Phelan was currently attending, as an exchange student, had decided to hold their welcome party soon came into view, the very same place he had been headed before he had gotten involved in all this.

"Why would he go there?" Alpha Grey murmured to himself, as he kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop, changing his direction to follow Negaton, chasing the Akuma victim towards the school, the moon bathing him in its silvery light. "It's not like Negaton or Lara go to that school, do they?"

With no one around to answer his question, Alpha chuckled, realizing that he was currently talking to himself. Continuing to pursue the two, he answered his own question, shaking his head. "No, of course not, Lara seemed a bit too old for school at that level. But the question does still stand... why are they headed there?"

* * *

Come on, you can do this!" Fledge chanted from Emily's hair as she tentatively walked towards the boy they had spotted out earlier, his little hooves pressing into her head, grasping a few light brown strands of her hair. The pegasus kwami was practically trembling with excitement, Emily trying not to feel his quivering body against her hair.

"Y-Yeah I can!" Emily said, affirming it to herself, continuing to walk forward, trying not to think too hard about what she was doing, focusing instead on her kwami simply walking straight ahead.

"You're the best!" Fledge continued to chant, his wings fluttering rapidly with excitement, not noticing that Emily's walk was slowing, his partner's gait becoming more halted and sluggish as the fact that she was actively walking towards a boy began to slowly sink into her mind. "You feel great! You! Can! Do! This!"

Emily inwardly groaned, slowly coming to a stop, her feet stuck together. "Um, Fledge?"

"What's the matter? Come on, get your second wind!" Fledge urged, pulling at Emily's hair with all the strength he could muster with his tiny hooves. "Show them what a Pegasus is made of!"

Emily continued to stand still for a couple of seconds, Fledge's words sinking into her, then started walking again, this time picking up speed, much to Fledge's delight. "Yeah!" The kwami cheered, doing a little victory dance on her scalp, performing a little tap dance. "You've got your second wind, Emily!"

However, unknown to Fledge, Emily had turned around, sheepishly walking right back to her corner. Once she got back, she stopped again, leaning on the familiar wall.

"Wait, what happened?" Fledge cried, deflating and laying down after he realized just what Emily had done. "You were doing so well!"

Emily remained quiet, embarrassed and pouting to herself, ignoring her persistent Kwami, although her face reddened slightly at his persistence and constant descriptions of how cute and attractive the boy was, going a bit too far for her liking. Besides, she was perfectly fine here, no need to move, right?

"Hey, how's it going?" A voice rang out, Emily turning to see a lightly tanned girl smiling at her, long blonde hair framed around her face in twin braids. Emily had seen the girl having fun at the party before, having a perfectly good time. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine why she'd come over here, an area completely isolated from the party.

"U-um, it's going o-okay..." Emily replied, stuttering a bit as Fledge decided to quiet down and simply squee in delight, for now, still confused as to why this girl chose to approach her of all people. "J-Just hanging around, you know?"

The girl nodded, matching Emily's look with her own, showing deep gray eyes filled with a welcoming look, offering Emily her hand to shake, keeping her smile. "By the looks of things, you're an exchange student, aren't you? Well, that's just like me! Oh, by the way, my name's Larissa, what's yours?"

Ignoring Fledge, who was currently tugging on the roots of her hair, giving his best impression of a motivational coach and giving his best encouragement towards this situation, Emily managed to reply to Larissa, gingerly taking her hand. "Um, my name's Emily, and, well, it's nice to meet you!"

"Well then, Emily," Larissa said, gesturing a hand towards the party, which Emily herself hadn't really taken part in. In particular, Larissa seemed to be gesturing to a karaoke machine that the students had set up halfway through the party. "Care to join me? Promise it'll be a blast!"

Even with Fledge beginning to rapidly pound on her scalp in excitement, Emily gave Larissa a quick nod, giving the other girl a smile of her own. "O-okay, sure, why not?"

"Great!" Larissa said, pulling Emily towards the karaoke machine, already getting an idea of what they were going to sing. "I'm sure that we're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Cecilia was currently getting fruit punch for herself, leaving Melissa by her lonesome for a bit. She _had_ offered to get the Irish girl some as well, but she had declined, choosing to mingle with some of the other students. The Akuma problem didn't leave her mind's worry, however, and she constantly found her thoughts drifting right to Cat Noir, hoping he was okay after fighting that Negaton villain. News reports hadn't really focused on the matter of his victory, instead focusing on Ladybug's triumph at the airport, which made it hard to pinpoint what exactly happened during and after Cat's fight with Negaton.

She couldn't help but get _beyond_ infuriated at the fact that the city of Paris chose to focus more on that _Ladybrat_ than Cat Noir! He did just as much, _if not more_ , for the city as Ladybug, but time and time again, the people would focus more on Ladybug, just because she could purify the Akuma victims. Granted, it was a useful skill, but it certainly wasn't the be all and end all, especially since half the time, she couldn't even have beaten the villain if not for Cat Noir. Realizing her thoughts were getting kind of heated and a tad dark, Cecilia took a deep breath and calmed herself somewhat.

"I should probably check the city over once or twice, to see if everything's alright, maybe spot Cat Noir out there..." She murmured to herself, as she poured the drink into her cup, looking down at her kwami, who was laying low in her purse for now, not really interested in what was going on outside. "This party's pretty boring anyway, really. What do you think, Deerja?"

"Cecilia, sweetie," Deerja asked, a look of understanding shining in her light green eyes, as she shifted around to look up at her partner, her eyes meeting Cecilia's pale pink ones. "Think about this for a sec. Of course, this party may not be that entertaining, yet you're not in a position to leave so soon. Someone will surely notice."

"Don't care, Deerja, I need to do this," Cecilia said, waving her hand dismissively, as she thought about perhaps finding Cat Noir, her thoughts drifting to him as she began to smile dreamily. "Finding Cat Noir is meow-re important," She said, giggling at her own cat pun.

Deerja's ears flattened against her head as she nodded. "Fine, you win, but just be quick about it, ok?"

Cecilia nodded with a grin, as she prepared to leave the party, already thinking of how she'd sweep the city. "Sorry, but no promises, Deerja!" She said, draining the last of her punch, tossing the plastic cup into a nearby trash can. She turned around, preparing to run off when in doing so, barely getting a foot away from the table mind you, she bumped into someone, which was more like ramming into a wall in her opinion. The impact nearly sent Cecilia sprawling backward, but the boy she had rammed into reacted quickly.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" The guy said with a thick British accent, grabbing Cecilia gently by the arms, picking her up and getting her back onto her feet. As she regained her balance, he gave her a small smile, chuckling good-naturedly. "Don't worry, that'll be the last time I pick up a girl without a line. You okay?"

Still pretty dazed, Cecilia looked up at him, sweeping some of her strawberry hair from her face, and she could've sworn her heart nearly skipped a beat. The boy she looked up at was _dangerously_ cute, she was met with sapphire blue eyes, and a tanned face framed by messy long black bangs, the ends of which were dyed the same shade of blue as his eyes. He was wearing a more casual tuxedo than the other boys at the party, a sparkling peacock brooch on the right of his tux as opposed to a tie around his neck.

"Y-yeah... just peachy," Cecilia stuttered, her voice trailing off before she snapped herself out of her reverie and made a move to get past him, her intent to sweep the city over for Cat Noir returning. "Thanks for the catch, I'm _really_ sorry about bumping into you, but I really must-"

"Whoa, where's the fire?" The boy said, his smile shaping into a good-natured smirk as he noticed Cecilia's attempts to get past him. "Don't worry, you can tell me, I'm looking into getting into the fireman business myself!"

"No, it's not that...," Cecilia said, unsure of how to word her excuse. Taking a second to think it out, she continued to speak to the boy, hoping he'd buy her half-truth. "I'm just not really comfortable, parties like these aren't really my thing. My bestie, Melissa, is here as well, but even she's getting bored."

"Well, if comfort is your problem, why don't you let me help you out?" The black haired boy said, extending a cuffed hand to her. "Sure the party itself could be lacking, but I'm sure that you and I could find a way to have fun!"

Cecilia paused for a bit, feeling conflicted between spending time with this boy and going to find Cat Noir. This boy seemed really genuine but leaving still felt like the better course for her. After a few seconds, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Melissa waving to her, currently talking with that Alya girl. Waving lightly back, she looked back up to the boy again.

"Thank you for the offer... my name's Cecilia Roserade by the way. Sorry, but I'd just feel better if I wasn't here." Cecilia says kindly but strained to keep that smile on her pink glossed lips.

The boy felt crestfallen, his eyes temporarily falling down, but he still smiled at her. "Well, hopefully, I'll see you again after this party. Oh, by the way, I'm Sam Blackwell," The boy said rubbing the back of his head, while inwardly scolding himself, it didn't take a mind reader to see what he was doing. "But you can call me Sammy if you want. By the way, have your eyes always been pink?"

Cecilia looks towards the door, smirking as 'Sammy' followed her to it. As they walked, her arms crossed themselves over her chest, as she turned to look at him one last time. "Well, nice attempt at stalling me from leaving, Sammy. Yes, my eyes are naturally pink, shocker I know." With that, she turned back to the exit, walking out into the night.

* * *

"Dang, bro, you're getting whipped!" Kim let out as his widened eyes gazed at the TV that they had currently set the PS4 up on. It was a pretty horrendous sight, David was being overwhelmed by Angel, without the tanned boy even having to break a sweat so far. Frustrated, David sent a glare at Kim, the jock pointing out the painfully obvious. Unfortunately, this caused him to look away from the screen, which allowed Angel to thoroughly finish off his Goku Black with his Blue Vegito.

"Dramatic Finish!" Was all that could be heard from the TV, following the victory music of course, as David stared in shock, biting his lip as Angel turned to him with a smug look on his face. His eyes were filled with the utmost sense of presumptuousness, a look that was beginning to piss David off. Calming himself with a quick breath of air, David allowed himself a smirk, which puzzled Angel.

"You're smirking?" Angel asked in a confused tone, although it sounded like a mix between a question and a statement. "I just 3 stocked you, do you like losing that much? Or do you finally see how incompetent jocks like you are?"

David shook his head, pressing the buttons on his controller to set the game up for a rematch. "You're one stereotypical bastard, aren't you?" He said, his underlying rage causing him to leap over the foul language barrier. "To answer your question, I don't really dislike losing. But I _really_ don't like it when people tend to be toxic like you are."

Angel was about to retort, but the match was starting, so he chose to save his energy for the match before him. _"Not that I'll need it to wipe the floor with this idiot again."_ He thought to himself, as the match began. To his surprise, however, David had quickly caught onto his play style, very nearly wiping out his Blue Vegito with his own Blue Vegeta. Surprised, but keeping his cool, he went with Teen Gohan, only for the same result to happen again as David sent out his Android 18.

This time, it was David's turn to smirk at Angel, as the Brazilian boy's final fighter, Adult Gohan was sent out to fight against David's Goku Black, his prized fighter. Angel gripped his controller tightly, suddenly finding new reasons to despise this guy beside him just being a jock in general. One did not just **_figure out_** his play style and counter it in such a resounding fashion. Whatever David was up to, Angel decided as he began to fight to counter David's play style, as opposed to simply going against it, he would simply show him how bad of an idea it was to get cocky around him.

As the two engaged in their final fight, an energetic crowd beginning to gather around the two boys, Archer Murasaki sighed from the corner he was currently standing in. Being the socially inept person that he was, he could simply look on as the other played their games, wishing that he could join in. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind, however, seeing that David and Angel had their own beef to settle, and he figured it suitable to stay out of that and let those two settle their differences on their own.

"So, too much of a wallflower to join the fun, huh?" Archer turned around to see a girl grinning sweetly at him, although he sensed a hint of flirting behind that grin. The girl herself was fairly pretty, he supposed, she stood just two inches below him, which was pretty tall in comparison to his 5 "10, a peach skin tone covered her body while her auburn hair was draped over her right shoulder, tied into a waterfall style braid, crystal blue eyes looking out at him. Nevertheless, Archer shook his head, denying what she had just pointed out.

"No, that's not it..." Archer said, attempting to look anywhere but at her, formulating his response in his mind, looking straight back into her blue eyes once he had done so. "I'm just... recharging my social battery, yeah that's it. Anyway, it's none of your concern, really."

The girl ignored the last part of what Archer had said, keeping that same smile on her face as she responded. "And while you're 'recharging your social battery', you're staying here like the wallflower you are, huh? Seems fair to me, by the way, what's your name?"

"If I tell you, will you go away?" Archer sighed, already becoming worn out by this girl, her outgoing nature and sweet mannerisms were directly conflicting with what he had planned to do for the rest of the party... Okay, granted it wasn't the best thing to do, but Archer at least deserved some peace, right? "It's Archer. Archer Murasaki, okay? And if you're so ready to come here and mingle with a wallflower, why aren't you out there?"

The girl shook her head, a slightly apprehensive look appearing on her face. "Well, obviously that's a bit of a problem. Looking at my face, you can obviously tell, me going out there would make things absolutely wild."

Archer stared at her, unblinking, he was sure that he was missing something. He racked his brain for the answer he was looking for, why this girl's face would cause a problem in the library, but he came up short. Finally, he shrugged. "Sorry, it's not that obvious to me, I have no clue as to why your face would be such an issue."

When Archer said that, the auburn-haired girl's jaw dropped in surprise, and when she spoke, it was in a tone of disbelief. "Do... do you not know who I am, Archer?"

"No... should I?" He asked, still confused about all this.

"Nope, you're definitely good!" The girl said in delight, jumping onto Archer, giving him a huge hug, filled with relief. She leaned into his ear to whisper the next bit, though, making sure no one else heard. "I guess it's time I gave you my name, huh? It's Alice Orland, and I'm a world-famous singer." Realization crept into Archer's eyes at that last part, understanding her apprehension for mingling in the crowd.

"So, then, we're in the same boat," Archer concluded, as Alice slowly got off of him, the black haired boy now finding this situation pretty interesting. "The same destination being this corner to stay in, although our methods for buying the tickets varied."

"Well, that's not really the way I'd put it..." Alice said, trailing off as she brushed the weird metaphor aside, an idea springing up into her head. "Oh, do you wanna come outside with me to watch the stars? It'll be super nice, the sky's really clear tonight!"

"So, you want me. To go outside with you. And look at stars for the time being. Is that what you're asking me to do?" Archer questioned, one eyebrow curiously raised at Alice's proposition. When Alice nodded back at him, still giving him that warm smile, he hesitated for a second and then shrugged. "Sure thing," He said, giving the girl a short nod, pushing himself off of the wall to follow her outside.

* * *

"Edwin, slow down!" Samantha nearly screamed, struggling to hold the Latino's hand as he twirled her around the dance floor. After taking Edwin up on his offer to dance with her, he had gone up to the DJ; Samantha guessed his name was Nino or something like that; and had him put on an upbeat, almost jazz-like tune. He obviously enjoyed it, evident throughout his enthusiasm as they danced. And even though she was initially startled by the way he was currently twirling her around, she still had trouble keeping a smile off of her face.

"Sorry!" Edwin apologized, a sheepish grin on his face as he obliged her request, the pair slowing down from the speed they were previously going at. He rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding Samantha's. The music he selected was taken off at that moment, replaced by a catchy techno hit from America, as the other students began to dance around them. "But if I'm not wrong, you seem to be having fun as well, don't you?"

Samantha good-naturedly nodded, she wouldn't deny that getting to know Edwin more was certainly fun. While talking, the two had shared a number of interests with each other. She had enjoyed hearing Edwin 'geek out' about his favorite video games and anime, and then she had rambled on and on about animals, particularly seals (she was real sly, she knew). More importantly, the two had been elated to discover that they had a shared interest in performing, Edwin having a love of participating in plays, and Samantha having her love of dance.

All in all, Samantha had to admit that she was having fun with Edwin. "Well, you're right," She conceded, before playfully smirking at him, pointing a finger at his chest. "But you certainly seem to be having a lot more fun than me with this, you know. What, is this your favorite song or something?"

Edwin thought a bit, putting his hands to his chin, eyes narrowed for a bit. "Well, I wouldn't say it's my _favorite_ song," He admitted, before deciding to continue, his blue eyes relaxing once more, as he recalled some fond memories. "But it's definitely up there. I spend a lot of my time listening to it because I find it to be so great, lyrics and all. It's actually inspired me a lot, in both my real life and... other things."

"Really now?" Samantha inquired, her curiosity piqued, her eyes asking for more to the story. She hadn't really been paying attention the song itself, she was much too focused on keeping herself from flying right out of Edwin's grasp while he was swinging her around the dance floor.. "How did it inspire you?"

"Well," Edwin started, his face getting a little red as he continued on. "It's mainly the fact that it comes from my favorite video game of all time, which is actually the thing that really inspired me. But... you probably think that I'm lame now, don't you?'

Samantha shook her head vehemently, taking Edwin's hand again, bright orange locks swaying behind her head, not noticing her breathing was getting slightly heavier.. "No, not at all! I think that it's great that you can find inspiration in things that you love! It doesn't it matter if it's video games or something else people might call 'lame'. It makes you unique, and that's really-" The orange haired girl froze as a loud beeping sound rang throughout the air, cutting her off.

Edwin's eyes widened, noticing the beeping was coming from a watch on her wrist. As he attempted to say something, Samantha cut him off quickly, her expression filled with mortification. "U-Um, sorry..." She managed to get out, her breathing becoming labored, noticing how some of the other students were beginning to stare, coming closer to the two. Knowing that she had to go _**now,**_ as well as seeing that she was calling attention to Edwin as well, she simply walked away, putting a bit of hurry into her step as she did so, leaving Edwin by his lonesome on the dance floor.

"Well, dang it..." Edwin murmured seemingly to himself, but his dolphin kwami was hiding well in the confines of his shirt, patting him sympathetically He had no idea as to what just happened, but something told him it was his fault. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Alpha Grey smirked to himself as he leaped over yet another rooftop at full speed. He was directly under Negaton, the Akuma victim still having no idea that he was under him or even following him in general. Still, he thought to himself, as he realized that the school's party was becoming far too close for comfort; if he was going to stop Negaton now would be a pretty good time to do so. Tensing his body, he sprang upwards towards Negaton, pulling back and landing a good solid punch against the villain's gut, his fist creating a solid dent in the black and blue armor.

"Hey, can you riddle me this?" Alpha quipped, twisting his fist into Negaton's stomach as the Akuma victim's eyes simply remained widened in shock and surprise, his teeth being grit against each other in an expression of pain. His grip on his sister Lara loosened, and as the girl began to slip out of his grasp, the wolf hero smirking before continuing. "How many wolves does it take to save a damsel in distress?"

The Wolf Miraculous user then quickly pulled his fist away, grabbing Lara safely into his grasp as the two fell back down onto the rooftops below. Smirking he looked back up at Negaton, whose expression was now filled with pure rage, the hovering Akuma victim scowling down at him. "Just one," Alpha Grey continued, answering his own question. "As long as its a handsome guy like me, of course!"

"S-Shut up..." Negaton murmured, clenching his eyes as a violet sort of mask appeared over his eyes, continuing to murmur to himself as if someone was talking to him or something. Confused, Alpha raised an eyebrow, choosing to try and talk to this guy, it wasn't like he was a total villain here, temporarily setting Lara down onto the rooftop. "Hey, buddy, are you-"

"SHUT UP!'' Negaton roared, outstretching his hand towards the hero, power building up from his open hand. Alpha Grey was suddenly overcome by a strange feeling, it almost felt like the very space around him was deteriorating, a feeling that was definitely emanating from Negaton's still outstretched hand. Looking around, he could see parts of the rooftop crumble and dissolve into nothingness, Lara having to stifle a scream as she witnessed this as well. As Negaton then clenched his hand into a fist, the feeling and power began to center around his fist, forming an energy sphere of sorts. The power itself was concentrated into that sphere itself, it's energy pulsating dangerously.

Getting a bad feeling, Alpha scooped up Lara in his arms once again, carrying her bridal style. Quickly, he jumped out of the way and off of the rooftop, just as Negaton shot the blast at them. As Alpha and Lara dove off of the rooftop and onto the road below them, the blast of Negaton's energy had collided head-on with the rooftop they were just on, disintegrating it instantly. Negaton snarled in frustration, turning quickly around to face Alpha Grey, the purple mask fading off of his face. Understanding that Negaton's priority would be Lara first and foremost, Alpha decided that he'd have to finish this rather quickly and hope for either Ladybug or Cat Noir to show up, seeing as not de-akumatizing this guy caused the problem in the first place.

"Quick, follow me!" The Wolf Miraculous user said to Lara as he led her down a street that was mostly abandoned, taking her by her hand as he made sure to go at a pace that wasn't too fast for the older girl. "I'm gonna get you someplace safe while I handle that guy, okay?" With a roar, Negaton quickly took pursuit, flying overhead, charging another blast in his hands.

"Wait, you can't hurt him!" Lara protested, worry ringing clear in her voice as Alpha Grey jerked the both of them to the right, narrowly avoiding a blast that was now eating away at the pavement. "This isn't his fault, it's the Akuma in his head that's making him do all of this!"

Alpha frowned to himself as the two continued down the street, Negaton charging up blast after blast, each of them finding their target closer than the last. Of course, he knew that Negaton was a victim, but Alpha couldn't let him simply rampage on his own, eventually tearing up all of Paris. He wasn't sure when Ladybug would arrive on the scene, so he had to make the best of what he had now. "Listen, I understand where you're coming from, but your brother needs to be stopped! He'll tear up all of Paris for you at this rate!"

"Oh, and Ladybug's going to stop him?" Lara retorted, an odd tone of bitterness slipping into her voice as they dodged yet another blast, this time narrowly avoiding a deteriorated car. Puzzled, Alpha Grey looked at her, only for her to go on, angrily looking at the floor. "What, she's gonna wipe away all his bad feelings and make him good again? Like she did with me?! Oh yeah, I'm _totally_ feeling just fine, aren't I?"

"Listen, I'm sorry if whatever made you an Akuma victim still lingered after Ladybug reverted you," Alpha Grey said, choosing to look forward as yet another blast passed them overhead, smashing into a nearby building. Alpha's eyes lit up in recognition at the sight of the building, letting out a sigh as its front wall disintegrated. "But I don't have time to talk about this, okay? Your brother literally _disintegrated_ my croissant joint!"

Lara looked like she wanted to retort, but Alpha really had to get her to safety, the wolf hero picking up Lara bridal style once again as he sped up. Moving rapidly caused Negaton to lose some ground, and the two could hear him yell in rage as they turned a corner. After that, they then turned another one, and then another, effectively losing sight of Negaton for a while, as well as causing the Akuma victim to lose them. Eyes skirting the streets for a safe place, Alpha Grey's eyes soon landed on a small bakery that was still open. Figuring that the bakery would be a good place to keep Lara in, for now, Phelan quickly took her inside, the customers that were still there wildly surprised at his appearance, but Phelan didn't have time to waste.

"You're gonna stay here, all right?" Alpha told Lara, his eyes dead serious as he glared at her, silencing her for now. Seeing that things would be okay on her end, he smiled, heading for the door, giving her a small wave as he went. "And don't worry, okay? I'm definitely gonna save your brother, and make sure that he returns to you."

And with that, the darkly clothed hero ran out the door, the moon coating him in its milky light as he jumped off into the light. Now alone to herself in the bakery, Lara frowned, not feeling like sitting down on the stool the owner offered her, her mind more focused on her brother and what Alpha Grey had just promised to her. She definitely hoped that Alpha would keep his promise, but she still couldn't help but feel this uneasiness in her heart.

* * *

Back in the streets, however, Negaton was busy flying up and down the roads, frantically looking for his sister and that Miraculous wielding mutt, Finding them nowhere, he snarled with rage, clenching his fists as his power began to surge from his body, bubbling and spewing forth. Why did this have to be so difficult?! Why did everyone keep insisting on getting in his way?! And _why_ did that new Miraculous user make him want to-

"So, I hear that you're looking for a Lara Cross?"

Upon hearing that voice, Negaton whirled around to see Alpha Grey, standing on a rooftop just above him. The wolf hero was looking down on him with that smirk that he was beginning to hate, eyes dancing with mirth but also shining with flecks of fierce determination. Negaton wasted no time with rushing at him, flying towards the mutt at full speed with a cry of anger. Alpha's smirk didn't even leave his face, however, as he simply sidestepped Negaton, allowing the Akuma victim to go headfirst into a string of laundry.

Mildly incapacitated, Negaton began to generate power to break free, only to be swiftly kicked clean off of the rooftop by Alpha Grey. The Wolf Miraculous user smirked, wasting no time to leap off after him and deliver a dropkick right on Negaton's armored head, thoroughly sending his enemy crashing down onto the pavement. It wasn't over for the black and blue armored fiend yet, as Alpha Grey swiftly landed onto his unguarded stomach, springing off of him with the same smirk on his face.

Taking his chance, Negaton quickly disintegrated the laundry tied around him, his growling resounding through his armor as it clunked together, the Akuma victim getting back onto his feet. Eyeing Alpha Grey with a pointed glare, he clenched his right fist tightly, power quickly flowing through his armor and focusing around that part of his body. "Is this all some game to you mutt?" He challenged, somewhat regaining his cool. "You dare to make my revenge into some juvenile playtime?!"

"Oh yeah," Alpha retorted, not missing a beat as he removed two daggers from a pocket in his jumpsuit, getting into a fighting stance, eyes leveled at Negaton. "And it's a game that your medieval butt _won't_ win."

And as the two prepared to face off, a certain strawberry blonde haired girl ran by, instantly stopping as she saw the sight. Going back behind a corner for a second, Cecilia looked on at the sight, quickly deciding against jumping recklessly. The first thing her eyes focused on was Alpha Grey, her eyes widening at the fact that there was another Miraculous user in the city besides her and Melissa. Just eyeballing it, she'd guess that he was the wielder of a wolf or maybe coyote Miraculous. However, her eyes then shifted their attention to the Akuma victim that he was currently facing off against. From the few news stations that had reported on Cat Noir's battle against his bad guy, she instantly recognized him as the very bad guy the feline hero had faced. The one that the Red Bug hadn't bothered to help with.

This time, Cecilia couldn't stop herself from getting angry at this fact, looking down at Deerja in her purse. "Deerja, it's about time for us to fix that Bug's mess." With a quick nod from her kwami, Cecilia raised her hand to touch her own Miraculous, a pale pink deer necklace with five antlers. Deerja began to swirl around Cecilia, her brown body beginning to glow bright pink as she went into Cecilia's necklace.

Sweeping her hands over her glasses, causing them to dissolve in bright pink light, Cecilia couldn't help but let out a smirk. "Deerja, Dazzling Time!"

* * *

"Wow, Marinette, you're a pretty good dancer!" Adrien said, partly in awe as the two twirled around the dance floor, Marinette's staple clumsiness leaving her for the time being.

As for Marinette, she was in her own little dream world. Dancing with Adrien, so close to her love, it felt incredible, and she couldn't stop the red blush from appearing onto her face as he complimented her. Of course, it was at that moment her clumsiness decided to make a comeback, returning in full force, as she accidentally misplaced her foot, stepping on Adrien's with quite a bit of force.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" The bluenette apologized, repeating the word over and over again as Adrien simply chuckled, brushing the accident aside. Marinette smiled appreciatively at his understanding (although at this point, that was the opposite of what he should've been feeling) as she took a moment to look around. She had to admit, the party was pretty impressive, even if she wasn't able to help out as much as she wanted to. _"If HawkMoth could take a break for just one day, maybe I wouldn't be so late all of the time!"_ Marinette inwardly chuckled at that last thought, even if she wasn't Ladybug, being late was still one of her many "quirks", as Alya had put it, that consistently plagued her.

Suddenly, Marinette was brought of her inner thoughts, Adrien just said something to her and she wasn't even paying attention! "Um, sorry, could you say that again?" She asked, a sheepish grin growing onto her face, as she inwardly scolded herself. "I must've missed it,"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had seen the latest Akuma fight today," Adrien said, brushing her apologies aside good-naturedly, and as he did so, Marinette couldn't help but adore his shining green eyes. "You know, the one where HawkMoth created two akumas instead of one?"

Marinette's eyes lit up in remembrance at that, she could hardly forget the battle she had just fought today as Ladybug. Of course, Adrien couldn't possibly know that she was on the scene herself as Ladybug, so she simply nodded, formulating a story of sorts in her head. "Oh yeah, I caught Ladybug's battle on the news!" She said to Adrien, the blonde seeming to be buying the excuse. It _was_ pretty much how everyone else saw it, anyway. "Sure is a good thing Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to stop them both, right?"

"Not sure they exactly stopped _both_..." Adrien said, his expression somewhat frustrated. Was it just Marinette, or did Adrien seem almost put out? She would've dwelled on it more, but what Adrien said had begun to hit her. As Ladybug, she _had_ deevilized both of the Akumas... didn't she? Thinking back on it, the truth hit her like a sack of bricks, and she really felt compelled to find one and hit herself on the head repeatedly right now. She had blown off Cat Noir to come and help out here, what was she thinking?!

In the midst of her inner freak out, both Marinette's and Adrien's cell phones beeped, causing the two of them to open them up and look at them, Marinette's inner breakout only intensifying at what she discovered. Alya had just texted her a recent news report from just a couple of minutes ago; Negaton was currently rampaging again, only this time two new Miraculous heroes were on the scene! Getting over her initial surprise that there were not just one but _two_ new Miraculouses in Paris, Marinette felt a grim feeling build up in her chest.

Sure, the two might be able to defeat the Akuma, Marinette had little to no doubt over that considering how well they were handling themselves in the fight. But Marinette couldn't stop the overwhelming guilt at the fact that this was her fault overwhelm her. And unless Ladybug was on the scene, the Akuma would most likely plainly and simply remain, and probably cause even more havoc. Her mind made up, she turned away from Adrien, running to find the party venue's bathroom.

"Sorry, I really have to go!" She called back to Adrien, not noticing his own relief at not having to form an excuse. "I did have fun, we should do it again sometime!"

Marinette then proceeded to then cut through the crowd, muttering apologies to the numerous people that she had to push by. (Well, except for Chloe, but that was practically a given.) The bluenette couldn't help but notice that a large number of the partygoers were on her phones, watching the ongoing battle.

Frowning as she glanced from phone to phone, Marinette quickly realized that the fight was steadily moving towards their current location, with all the students in the party venue like sitting ducks. Making one final push, Marinette made it to the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief as Tikki came out of her hair.

"All right, there's no time to waste, Tikki, we've gotta get on the scene!" Marinette said, cradling the red and black kwami in her hands as she spoke, the kwami nodding her head in determination as she swirled around Marinette, going into her earrings. "Tikki, Spots On!"

With a bright flash of pale red light, Marinette was dressed in her Ladybug costume once more, mask and all. Wasting no time, she looked at a window on the upper corner of the bathroom, using her yo-yo to shove it open, the cool air of the night flowing in once she did so. Slinging the yo-yo once more, Marinette latched onto a chimney on an adjacent roof, soaring out of the bathroom and into the night skies of Paris.

Getting over her initial rush over flying through the air, something that hadn't changed, even with all the time she had been Ladybug, Ladybug landed smoothly onto the roof, taking off running. For a second, it crossed her mind that she didn't actually know where the fight with Negaton was taking place, but much to her surprise, the location quickly became clear once her eyes spotted part of a building disintegrating in the distance. Thinking on whether or not she should call Cat Noir, Ladybug opened up her yo-yo, choosing to see if her feline partner was currently on duty through the communicator.

"That's a pretty meowvellous idea, milady," Ladybug couldn't help but let a small grin spread onto her face as she looked to her right where the voice (and subsequent cat puns) had come from, turning to see Cat Noir running right beside her. The feline hero winked at her, before continuing with his incessant puns. "But wouldn't it be even more purrfect if your partner was right here, by your side?"

"Well, it certainly saves us some time, now doesn't it?" Ladybug said, rolling her eyes at Cat Noir's antics and cat puns. Cat Noir simply kept his grin, his eyes looking towards the fight with Negaton, which was still steadily moving towards the party venue.

"How's about we go and stop that Akuma together this time, yea?" He said as the two heroes jumped simultaneously over a rooftop, keeping their pace as they landed on the next one.

Ladybug gave her partner a quick nod as they continued running, frowning for a bit as she pondered what he had just said. "Um, listen Cat Noir..." She began, wanting to look anywhere but at his grinning face right now. "About what happened earlier today... well, I just wanted to apologize for blowing you off like that while you needed my help. Even if I had to be somewhere, that wasn't right of me, both as a hero..." She paused for a bit, before turning her face to look back at his. "And as your friend, Cat."

Cat Noir had a strange look on his face for a second and then smiled again, giving Ladybug his signature grin as the two leapt through the skies of Paris. "Why, milady, I'm pawsitively touched. Let's just agree to not let it happen again, okay?"

This time it was Ladybug's turn to grin, nodding her head as she did so. "Sure thing, Cat. Let's go and fix this, shall we?"

"Couldn't have put it any better myself, milady." Cat said, the two jumping down into the streets as they neared the ensuing battle. "It's a date!"


End file.
